nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyganias
Cyganiashttps://www.nationstates.net/nation=cyganias Anthem: All Hail Cyganias Language: Cyganian Secondary Languages: English, Teri Capital: Cyga City Leader: King Josef Cyga IV Government Type: Absolute Monarchy Government Parties: Cyganian Monarchists 94%, Cyganian Democrats 5%, Other 1% Trade Partners: The Grand Duchy of The Prague 48%, The Kingdom Of the Normans and Britons 44% Therseria 8%. Subdivisions There are 9 subdivisions inside Cyganias, here is a list. * Capital: Cyga City Provincial area * North Asrchaln * South Asrchaln * Orechaln * Secondary capital: Port Cyga * Ertchaln * Teri Desert provincial region * (Colonies) * Cyganian Carribean * Cyganian South America Space Holdings * New Cyganias: 76M people: GDP: 5T Cyganian Pounds = 15T US dollars. * Port Cyga Space Trade base: 13M people, GDP 1T Cyganian Pounds + 3T US Dollars. Government The Kingdom of Cyganias is lead by the monarchy who most of the government power but there are regional dukes (Duchesses) who have the power to govern their respective regions but their actions can be overwritten by the monarch. All provinces have 6 Dukes except for Cyga City and Port Cyga which only have one, which is the ruling monarch. History The history of Cyganias goes back to BC 1300 when settlers arrived in the land and built the first city in the region and they lived there till AD 500 until the Cyga people the modern inhabitants of Cyganias travelled down from the north and pushed the settlers south. In modern times Cyganias has been in countless wars they have spent 883 years at war out of their 1144 years under the current government with a total of 56.3 million war casualties throughout history. In 1876 A huge famine struck the nation killing 4.6 Million people, Followed by a large fire in the centre of Cyga City causing 7.3 Million deaths, Half of Cyga city's population at the time. In 1942 During WW2 Cyganias began to colonise while the rest of the world was distracted with the Axis. In 2005 Terrorists Stole a military bomber and bombed Multiple monuments in Cyga City such as the famous statue of King Cygo made out of pure gold and laced with diamonds (0.8t - 1.2t in costs to repair) (, The National Cyganian art museum(954B in damages) ( and the Royal Cyganian Sports HQ, (16B lost in damages.) Coups 1978 Teri Desert coup casualties Cyganias 342 Communist Teri Desert:15406 Civilian Casualties: Cyganias 5614 Teri Civilian Casualties: 321 Geography Cyganias's geography is extremely varied with a southern mountain range, the teri desert to the east, a northern plain and a large number of hills to the west Cities and major population centres Army The military has many WMDS but rarely use them and have only used them once. All citizens must go through military training at some point before they are 25 (8 months for women, 10 months for men. The military use mostly AI in warfare but still have normal infantry. Soldiers: 4M Soldiers + 40m - 70m Recruits. AI: 319m Tanks: 16k Aircraft: 29k Navy: 34 Aircraft carriers 1321 Destroyers 127 Nuclear Submarines Nukes and other WMDs: 10k Nukes, 11k other. Monarch family Category:Nations Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdoms